


The Great Serpents Of The North

by onaglorik



Category: The Death of Stalin, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dragons, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Metamorphosis, Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	The Great Serpents Of The North

Once, Thranduil made it clear to Thorin that he had met the Dragons of the North. So what are these creatures, and how terrible are they?


End file.
